kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Diego Carlo/Skills/Technique
'Skills' As a member of One Shadow Nine Fists, Diego is a very powerful fighter. With his dedicated showmanship, he can completely change at will his demeanor from the goofy showoff of Smiling Mask, a Sei-type, to the raging battler of Angry Mask, a Dou-type. With his Lucha Libre fighting style and his ability to maneuver so well makes him a tricky opponent. A testament to his skills is that he, along with Alexander Gaidar, are capable of escaping Big Lock with little effort and can do so at any time they feel like it. *'Master Luchador: '''Diego is a master practisioner of Lucha Libre, a style that uses powerful techniques, but is ultimately difficult to use in real combat due to its flashly, time consuming, aerial-based, tackling nature of fighting. As a master of this fighting style, Diego has honed his skills in all of these types of fighting techniques, and has mastered them to the point where he can effortlessly use these techniques in battle despite the overall uselessness Lucha Libre has in real close combat situations. Because of his mastery of this fighting style, Diego is an incrediblely complex and unpredictable fighter, and can outmaneveur some of most versatile of fighters, which was proven during his fight with Kensei Ma as he had him on edge during most of the fight, and was so difficult to fight against that Kensei admitted that he couldn't hold back against him anymore if he wanted to win. *'Immense Speed': He was able to move fast enough to make clones of himself. He even managed to sneak up behind Kensei once while both combatants are in the air and delivered a blow to Kensei's neck. *'Enhanced Strength': As a master class fighter and a member of Yami he has above average strength. He is capable of breaking a microphone with just his jaw and tear through stone with little effort. *'Immense Agility': He is extremely agile and can keep most opponents in the air while attacking with many different techniques. Because of his Lucha Libre fighting style, he manages to make sure his opponents don't get a hold of him in the ring. Diego can even maneuver his body out of an opponent's attack before the full force of the blow connected. He pulled this once on Kensei at the end of their fight and managed grab ahold of Kensei when the later has barely finished his moves. *'Iron Defense': Arguably to be the essential of Diego's style, instead of dodging his opponents' attacks he shrugged them off with his enormous defense and continued on with his attack. He took one of Kensei's signature techniques and was unfazed, which according to Kensei and Renka should have toppled if not killed him, let alone standing. Only when Kensei used techniques that are meant to injure the opponent's interior did he suffered any significant injury. Even when going through an electric surge, Diego felt little to no pain despite his clothes being burnt in the process. *'Master Entertainer': Diego is a master of entertaining people as he is easily able to entertain large numbers of people, and he always does it with pride. As a entertainer, he is incredibly proud of his "Diego Quality" brand of entertainment and is willing to go to great lengths to turn every important event into a show. He has shown that he is able and willing to use his entertainment as a form of deciption. This was proven during his battle with Kensei as he revealed that his audience were really just targets, and that his real audience were watching everything via surveillance from several miles away from the ship on boats. Despite this, his dedication to showmanship is iron-clad, as even though he lost to Kensei Ma, he did so while ordering his disciple to continue pointing the cameras at him, and even went as far as getting himself and Kensei into a position where all the cameras are right on them, so his audience could see his performance to the very end. 'Technique's *'Diego Tick Driver '- Diego grabs his opponent in midair and pile drives him into the ground. *'Diego Tika Body Press' - Diego flies down on his opponent and body slams him. *'Diego Tick Cross Guillotine' - Diego crosses his arms across the opponent's neck in manner of a guillotine. *'Diego Bunshin '- Diego creates several clones of himself while moving at a high speed. *'Diego Tick Down Burst '- Diego grabs his opponent while down and prepares to drive them through the ground and cruch them. *'Diego Tick Stiener''': Diego grabs his opponent around the head with his legs and spins vertically fast and slams them into the ground.